


The End

by confundedgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Apocalyptic AU, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, War AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: This is the end.-war/apocalyptic au/one shot based on the prompt:“it’s the end of the world”-kiss





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> wooo this is based on a prompt i saw on tumblr and i highkey fell in love with it so here i am.  
> this is so fucking sad but also very short you won’t suffer for that long

The world was falling apart around them, quite literally. 

Buildings were laying in crushed heaps on the ground. What once was giant business buildings, with offices and conference rooms, were now mountains of shattered glass, metal pipes and crushed bricks. 

Old corner stores and schools were falling in on themselves, with shattered windows and bullet holes, and almost anywhere they went, they could swear that they heard the screams of the other inhabitants who were no longer there.

The old park close to Sirius’ childhood home was now just a huge crater that had almost swallowed up the old townhouses as well. “Good riddance,” Sirius had said. 

Old trees were on fire, causing ashes to float around the city like snow. The patches of grass were no longer green, but burned and yellow, almost greying at the tips. The air was warm but the sun never peaked out through the dark clouds, yet the entire city had an orange glow to it. 

Remus and Sirius were sitting on a big block of cement that had been part of the garage to the Potter Cottage. Lily, James and Harry were a few feet away on the bricks that belonged to the roof, hugging each other tight. They were the last ones left here. 

They were all dirty. They had dried blood and ash all over their skin. Lily and Sirius’ already long hair had grown past their elbows and was tied up with fabric straps to keep it out of their faces. James Harry, and Remus’ hair went past their ears now, tangled and greasy. 

Sirius was clinging to Remus, wiping away tears. 

“This is the end,” he whispered. “This is actually the end. We’re not going to survive this, Re,”

Remus stroked his back. “We knew that from the beginning,” he whispered back through his own tears. Sirius swallowed hard. 

“It’s just one more plane, then we’ll be gone,” Remus bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. 

“I know,” 

They sat there for hours, huddled together. They watched the orange glow of the fires and sun that never showed itself, the watched the ashes that never seemed to stop floating around. Then they heard it. The sharp whistle from a plane passing by. Sirius grabbed Remus’ shirt and pulled him close. 

“Kiss me,”

And so they did. Hard and sloppy, too much teeth and too much urgency. They were crying again and tears gathered in the corner of their mouths, causing the kiss to taste salty. 

They didn’t pull apart until they heard it, the telltale woosh of a bomb falling from the sky. 

“This is the end,” Sirius whispered again. “I love you, I love you so much,” he rushed out and kissed Remus again. 

“I love you too,”

Their hearts were pounding hard in their chests, Lily was holding a screaming Harry close as she cried against James’ chest. 

“The end,” Remus said. 

And then everyone was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @confunded-gryffindor !


End file.
